


Inked

by foximulder



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Modern Setting, Sapphic September, Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foximulder/pseuds/foximulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper figures the best anniversary gift should be something a little more permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding on to this one for about a month just waiting for September. Hope you all like it.

The morning light shone through the apartment, a cool draft swept past her; Nora shivered trying her damndest not to be the first one to break eye contact, but the look on Piper’s face was maddening. Her expression from across the breakfast table was intense and alluring, leaning on the table in front of her, chin held in her hands. Piper smirked, thinking she won the disagreement for the millionth time. Nora rested her fork on her plate, momentarily forgetting her pancakes.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _No_.”

Piper leaned in a little closer, “ _Yes_ ,” she whispered.

She shook her head, “Unless you want me to get fired, Pipes, the answer is ‘no’.”

“But just think about how incredibly cool it would be! Besides, do they really care if you get a tattoo?” She offered an over dramatic pout; Nora raised a brow, trying now to fall for that look again.

“Yes they will. If it can’t be covered up they really do care.” She immediately regretted sharing the actual rule with her, seeing a sly smile cross her face.

“Aha! Then get it where they won't see it!” Nora sighed, knowing very well that Piper had in fact won again. It’s not that she didn’t want one, in college she sat in the chair multiple times only to have her nervousness get the best of her as the needle came closer. She cringed at the thought of all her childhood doctor’s appointments.

“I wouldn’t know what— do you even have any ideas?”

“We can sleep on it, but will you do it with me? Cait and Curie got matching tattoos!”

“They got those instead of actual wedding rings. Would you rather we have done that instead?” Piper chewed on her lip, glancing at the band on her finger. “And you were so in love with the diamond engagement, too, so don't give me that face. I’m sure you were more in love with the ring than me at that moment.” Piper snorted, realizing it might have been true for the amount of time pre-wedding.

“But this will be like an anniversary thing! Come on, Nora, it's almost been five years.” Piper reached across the table setting her hand gently on Nora’s. 

She grinned, “How could I forget the infamous Halloween wedding with the overwhelming amount of candy you insisted the guests take home.” She smiled at the thought of how absolutely _gorgeous_ Piper looked in her dress and their honeymoon to Italy… 

Nora pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling utterly weak under the power of Piper’s pouting. She sighed, “Yes, fine. We’ll go get tattoos.” 

“Yes! We can spend all week planning and—,” she gasped, “I’ll call and make the appointment right now.” Piper giggled, and began searching online for the number of the local tattoo parlor. Nora resumed eating, wondering how bad it would hurt and _where_ to even get it. She didn’t think that during her well-deserved time off she would get a tattoo. Nora strained to listen to the phone conversation as Piper took it to the other room.

She returned shortly after, with a huge smiled across her face, “Next weekend at one in the afternoon. Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Mmm maybe not, I could definitely hear it more often,” Nora chuckled as Piper left a kiss on her cheek. “So, since I’m off for the next week and you’re able to work from home, what do you feel like doing today?” Piper plopped down on the sofa and turned on the television.

“Exactly this. When you’re done come and join me, there’s some movies we need to watch.” Piper wrapped herself in a warm blanket, determined to relieve herself from the cold. She flipped through the channels stopping briefly on a talk show. She could hear Nora rinse her plate and the subtle sound of her footsteps.

“Why do you want to get a tattoo so badly?” Nora asked sitting next to her. She could only shrug; Piper hadn't really thought as to _why_ she wanted one so bad, they just sounded so cool and to share the experience with Nora made it much more special. She invited her underneath the cover, leaning her head on Nora's shoulder. 

Piper flipped through the DVR, showcasing all the movies she had saved up while Nora spent countless hours at her law firm. _Five years… God, I don't deserve someone this perfect._ She tried to think of anything that closely represented them as a couple or their love for one another, but gave up the stress wouldn't be worth it, not right now.

 

The thought of needles was making Nora more nervous as the day went on, but at the same time she was excited to do this with her. She loved her too much to back out, and this would make Piper really, really, happy.

After a shower she dressed and met Piper for bed. Before she could even set foot in the room she was already being beckoned by her overeager wife. 

“If you hurry I can show you some examples of couples tattoos. We can definitely use these to make it our own.” Nora put on her reading glasses and climbed in next to Piper. She turned the laptop to face her, letting her scroll through the various designs and ideas.

“Sun and moon… lock and key… infinity symbols?” Nora gave a mock gasp, “We can get all of those on one tattoo: Sun and moon themed lock and key with infinity symbols on them!”

Piper chuckled, “You gotta take this seriously, just keep looking.” 

“I should get ‘ _Piper’s_ ’ underneath my belly button with an arrow pointing to my—”

“No!” She couldn’t interrupt her fast enough, feeling the blush on her face, “No, you’re not getting my name _anywhere_.” Nora winked and continued her scrolling, commenting on a few about the aesthetic of some but how they wouldn’t fit for the two of them.

“Piper, this anchor one doesn't make any sense… ‘ _never let me sink_ ’ that's the entire purpose of an anchor.”

“You’re thinking too much into these,” she groaned closing the computer and setting it on the table beside her.

“Maybe, but I don’t have to get a tattoo to prove how much I love you.” Nora gave her a quick kiss, feeling content with her statement.

“Yeah, but I do.” Piper grinned, watching her roll her eyes. “I’m kidding. But I just want both of us to agree since you know, it is a permanent, spur of the moment decision.” Nora yawned, placing her glasses on the nightstand.

“We can think more tomorrow, Pipes.” She replied as she cuddled next to her. Despite her enthusiasm Piper sort of felt like it already was a bad idea. She loved her more than anything and wanted to prove it unlike the countless ‘I love yous’ and the _marriage_ for Christ’s sake; she knew how she felt but having a reminder placed in her skin would mean so much more. 

 

Nora pulled her jacket in tighter, reflecting that window shopping in October may not have been the smartest idea. The only real warmth was that of Piper’s hand in hers as they walked, she was shooting off ideas for their new ink. One thought in particular caught her.

“Hearts, Piper? Really?” Don't you think that's a bit cheesy?”

“But—fine you're right. I don't see you coming up with any ideas though.”

Nora squeezed her hand, “I’m not the creative one, remember? But I’m trying, this is actually a lot harder than I thought.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Piper leaned on her a little, “Just any ideas you have I’d love to hear it.”

“You want them to mean something right?”

“Of course I do.” Her brow furrowed as she thought of all the examples Piper had showed her. She could recall all of them had a certain theme of ‘connecting’ or two components complementing the other, like that lock and key.

“Uhm… Puzzle pieces?”

Piper snickered, “That’s worse than the hearts.” 

She groaned, “This is impossible.” They stopped at the door to the local cafe for lunch, immediately shedding their jackets, Piper claimed a table over by the window feeling compelled to draw on the foggy glass while Nora ordered for them.

“They’ll bring out our stuff in a few minutes,” she stated sitting opposite her. She thought for a moment, “Flowers always mean something right?”

Piper finished tracing their initials on the glass, “What kind of flowers?”

“Well, you got me there,” she huffed. “I think sunflowers mean like adoration or something. Roses or lilies… any other ideas? I’m not a florist.”

“Hm… Once I did an interview with the head gardener for the Boston Common and he told me that blue violets mean love and faithfulness.” No theme sounded better for an anniversary, and Nora seemed to like it too.

She thanked the waiter for the food, returning to Piper and smiled, “That sounds absolutely perfect. Just the flowers or would you want those to decorate something?”

“I didn’t really think that far. But we still have a few days so we can think a little more,” she began eating, watching as Nora smudged away the condensation on the glass, watching the cars go by, the old fashion design of the streetlights always gave a warm inviting glow to the area at night. 

“Maybe… a lantern?” she turned back to Piper, “One of those hand-held lanterns people used and at the bottom have it decorated with the violets.” She thought about that for a moment, trying to picture it; though with a mouthful of sandwich could only give a fervid nod. How she pictured it looked beautiful. She offered to call and consult with the tattoo parlor later about their design so they could get the it confirmed before the appointment.

 

She clenched her teeth, focusing on the framed designs on the other side of the parlor wall. The anticipation was driving her insane but Piper was there, smiling, her eyes bright and shiny and— _Oh god that’s cold_. Her body visibly tensing, she took a deep breath squeezing her eyes shut.

“It’s all right, Miss, just a cleaning solution. First tattoo?” Nora nodded, trying to relax herself.

Piper sat on the stool next to the table, “Are you sure you wanted it on your ribcage, babe?”

“It’s not like I had many options.” The artist smoothed the stencil over her skin, and slowly peeled back the paper. “If I could’ve gotten in on my forearm like you I would’ve. Gotta be careful you know?” She gave an uneasy chuckle, moving her focus to the plastic wrapped around Piper’s arm and how she was extremely impressed with how it turned out.

Piper watched as he turned the gun on, Nora braced herself at the sound of loud buzzing. “Just relax.” She could feel Piper’s hand on her arm and breathed a quick affirmation and waited for the needle to mark her skin. When it did, she could barely feel it, only the pressure of the artist stretching the skin and wiping off the excess ink. She could see the utter joy in Piper’s eyes, Nora could only share a smile realizing how much this meant to her, too.

From watching Piper get hers done first, she was aware that another layer of ink would need to go over the first. She gave a quick peek at the tattoo and the result looked absolutely stunning to say the least. As the artist got back to work it didn't feel as comfortable, more like it started to burn. Piper noticed the clenching of her jaw and the sharp intake of air as the second layer was applied, she thought quick to draw her attention away from the searing pain she knew came along next.

“You’re going to be the coolest lawyer in the firm.”

She scoffed, “Actually I think one of my colleagues has a belly button piercing.” Piper chuckled and kissed the back of her hand.

“You’re the coolest lawyer that _I_ know.”

“Maybe you should do a personal interview with me, then. Talk about all my winning cases.” Piper held herself from saying something snarky in front of the tattoo artist, instead she rolled her eyes. She could see her body had relaxed, her breathing more natural and less controlled.

“What would you wanna do after this?” she questioned. “We could stop by the in-laws and show them.” Nora wasn't totally sure if she was being sarcastic, regardless, she had to decline knowing very well what her own parents would have to say about their new body modifications.

“Ooh if you’re feeling adventurous, Piper, maybe we could get a dog, or a cat, a hamster…”

“Landlord says—”

“‘No pets’, yes I heard him loud and clear. Oh, know what’s even better than a pet? A long nap.” Nora winced, remembering the open skin on her ribcage. Luckily Piper’s talking was able to distract her a little longer, sharing the weirdest experiences she had while doing her search for the truth. She bit the inside of her cheek hoping that, too, would help her forget the pain on her side.

“I think you’re done.” Piper stated, looking at the work, the artist agreed and continued wiping her skin with a wet cloth. The coolness was an immediate relief to the burning; she sat up slowly eager to look in the mirror. When she did, the overwhelming feeling of pride surged through her, she caught herself grinning like a fool and quite frankly, she didn’t care.

Piper was soon by her side admiring it with her, “Undoubtedly beautiful. You like it?”

“Are you kidding?” She held herself back from wanting to run her fingers over the lines, knowing very well it would hurt. “I love it…” She caught Piper’s eyes in the mirror, her smile becoming wider, “And I love you.” She giggled, wrapping her arms around Nora’s shoulders. It was a very happy anniversary.


End file.
